Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Pick You Over Others
by The Girl Who Loves Purple
Summary: My first ever romance fanfiction ... please give it a chance! Based on Wizards vs. Werewolves, what would happen in Justin's turn of Alex-watch? Justin and Alex both confessed something about each other that they probably did not prepared to say. Interested? Go ahead and read it! And if you like it, please review this story! Thanks, and a happy new year to everybody! - Author :)
1. New Boyfriend

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back again. Did anybody liked my newest story Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction? It's called Can I Have A Hug. I hope you liked that one. And this one is based about Wizards vs. Werewolves. **

**Remember when Harper got idea to watch over Alex, and when Justin said he'd take his time together with Juliet, Harper said that he can't. So what happened that time… it was in my head for a long time … it's gonna change the plot in the real episode, but that's okay! Sooo … I'm not going to keep you any longer, here it is! Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: (Haven't Worked Out The Title Yet!)! **

**Summary: Things happened when Justin take his turn on Alex-watch. Based on Wizards vs. Werewolves. Jalex, of course. Reviews, favs, and follows would be appreciated. But, even only **_**views **_**will make me happyy… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wizards of Waverly Place.**

** -Enjoy!-**

"Justin, it's your turn to Alex-watch," said Theresa as she made her way down to The Waverly Sub Station. Justin was talking with Juliet, happy again that they can see each other. Justin turned and nodded.

"But Justin, we haven't see each other – can't you do it later?" Juliet pleaded.

As much as the boy loved his vampire-girlfriend, he loved his little sister too. Maybe even more. Justin smiled but shook his head. "I gotta go, Juliet. I'll call you later, okay?" the couple hugged for a second and kissed. Juliet nodded in understanding, and smiled back before standing up.

"Let me get that, Mr. Russo-" Juliet said as she ran to Jerry who was having trouble in the kitchen. Justin smiled and ran up the stairs to the livingroom.

"You okay?" was the first thing that Justin said as he appeared in the livingroom. As Justin thought to himself, that sentence is really used a lot in cheering up Alex. Justin was really concerned of his little sister.

"Hey," Alex said softly as she cuddled deeper into the blue blanket she was in. She was reading her magazine, like always. Justin smiled warmly and made his way to the sofa to sit next to her. She smiled back.

Justin gave her his handkerchief to sneeze on. Alex shook her head. "This is what tissues are for, dork," Alex said, smirking. "But thanks anyway."

Justin nodded and put back his hankie in his pocket. "So … what are you watching?" he whispered into her ear.

"National Geographic," Alex replied.

"Really?" Justin couldn't believe his ears. "Well, okay," Justin said as he hopped into the sofa and watched Alex snort. "What? I thought that … you know, you'll be watching sappy movies or something that I wouldn't like, but I'll go with this."

Alex nodded as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Justin was surprised, but he embraced her back, putting an arm around her shoulders while the other hand stroked her hair. It made Alex cuddled up into him even more, but he didn't mind at all.

"_Wolves are a mammalia …" _

The tv started to show pictures of wolves, and Justin quickly pressed the off button of the TV. He sighed. Then she heard a little sob from his little sister. "Hey," Justin said calmly. "You okay, sis?"

"J-J-Justin," Alex stuttered. "P-pl-please take that man away from me. _Please_." She was practically begging. Justin started to squeeze her tight.

"He's not here, Al," Justin said quietly, kissing her hair gently.

"But … but …"

"It's just the show that we were watching. Don't worry. You won't be seeing his ugly face anymore. (**AN: Sorry! I just hate Mason, that's all …). **Just relax? I'm right here, I'm right here," Justin said, repeating the same words over and over again.

Justin can feel Alex nod against his body, and he put his chin over her head. Alex sighed.

"Juliet is nice you know," Alex started to say. "I guess Mason was right. She was much beautifuler than me … and I got it that Mason likes her even better. I'm probably not that beautiful…"

"You're a beauty, Alex," Justin said in a reassuring voice. "Even though Juliet probably would be jealous of you, but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Not Miranda, not Harper … not Tutor, not even Juliet, even though she is _beautiful_, but you. And I probably should not say this…," Justin cleared his throat and whispered. "If you weren't my sister … I would probably … probably … _you know _… chose you instead of them to be my … my girlfriend."

Alex gasped and looked at Justin. "What did you say?"

"I didn't mean-"

"No, no, no, you don't have to apologize," Alex said smiling from ear-to-ear. Her tears were gone now, dry. Her face didn't even show sorrow! It was beaming at him.

Justin stopped and said, "wait, what?"

"No, you don't have to apologize," Alex repeated. "And if you weren't my brother either, I would have chose you rather than Riley, Dean, Brad, Mason … I would have made you my boyfriend." Alex explained shyly and Justin swore that he saw a blush from Alex.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded surely. "Okay, so it's just you and me, right here, right? Nobody looking at us?" Alex whispered.

Justin nodded, and Alex whispered in his ear. "Okay, even though that I always said that you're ugly, and you're a nerd and something like that … you're the most handsome, smart, coolest boy I've ever met in the whole entire universe."

Justin gapped at her words, and stared at his sister. "Unbelievable."

Alex nodded. "Freaky right?"

"Yeah," Justin smirked. He hugged Alex. And then did something that both of them was surprised. Justin leaned so his face was closed to Alex's. And then Alex smiled, and closed her eyes. Their lips touched slowly. It was the most amazing thing that has happened today. Both of them got up, and Alex even did the toe-curling thing.

They pulled away minutes later. That was a long kiss, and both of them enjoyed that.

"Shoot, this is the end of my Alex-watch turn," Justin said as he looked at his watch. Alex nodded. Both of them hugged. "I love you."

"Love you too." And both of them knew that wasn't just in siblings-way, but it was more than that.

"See you later?" Justin said, smirking.

"Sure," Alex said.

Before Justin leave, Alex stopped him and said, "so making this clear … are we officially a couple now?"

"To ourself, yes," Justin nodded. "But to the world and family, I'm going to be just Justin, and not with anyone else because the Justin is going to break up with Juliet soon enough, and you're just going to be plain bitter pranking Alex. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex agreed.

Both of them shared another kiss before going their separate ways.

_Best turn ever_, Justin thought to himself.

He got a lot of explaining to do.

**AN: My first romance fanfiction! Not too good, but I hope you liked it! Please please please give it reviews! See you again in my next one! **


	2. 3 Rules for Justin

**AN: This is the second chapter of my newest story … I don't know, I just felt of writing it. I'm not going to keep you any longer though … But I also don't think I'm going to put l**_**lots **_**of romancy-stuff in this one, because I was like shaking typing the first chapter …. Romance isn't my thing, really. I liked Jalex, but in a siblings-way. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wizards of Waverly Place**

"What movie is this?" Alex asked as she sat down on Justin's lap that day, wrapping an arm around his neck to keep her balanced, and the other hand offered him popcorn.

They were alone again, at last. It was hard to keep the relationship going, with both parents nosing into your business, and of course, it would be really weird if they actually bonding with each other. Theresa would say 'awww; over and over again, Jerry would have been curious, and Max – he doesn't care. So that day, Theresa and Jerry was going over to Philadelphia to a sandwich convention, so they were alone. It wasn't hard to shoo away Max, they gave him 10 bucks – he goes.

"Dunno," said Justin, as he smiled at Alex, and put his arms around her waist. Both of them shared a long kiss, and then settle back into the movie. Well, _Justin _does. Alex was cuddling even deeper into her new 'boyfriend'.

"So," Alex said. "It's just you and me here. I have some rules for you."

"What, love of my life?"

"Well that's one of them. No cliché talks. I hated it when you call your girlfriends with names. I like it with Alex. Nothing else. Not Ally – not Snuggly booboo mccutie-kins – not Alexandra – just Alex," Alex warned him.

"That's no fair! I heard Mason flirted with you with lots of cliché talks!" Justin protested. Alex cut him off with another kiss of course. It was one way to keep him from talking.

As they pulled away, Justin smiled, and nodded his head in understanding. "What's the second rule?"

"The second rule is, I don't need you giving me flowers and something like that," Alex said again, continuing with her list of rules. "And this is the most _important _one," Alex continued, and stopping. "Everytime we go out, you're buying."

"That one?" Justin said. "I can live with that."

"Good," Alex said, smiling. "That wasn't hard at all. When I introduced those rules to Mason when we're still you know, _a thing_, Mason protested in every single rules. Well, actually, his rules were much more than yours, but since you already lived with me almost your whole life, so there's only 3 that you need to focus on."

Justin hummed a 'hmm.'

"And….," Alex said again. "I got this idea. Dad and Mom would probably be curious if we bond like this all the time, and for no reason at all. Come on, Justin, reasons like, _I miss my little sister_ thing wouldn't work all the time, so if we started our band again," Alex started. "We can you know, said we're practicing outside or stuff, and then we can go out."

"Since when your brain started working?" Justin joked, ruffling Alex's hair.

"No ruffling hair, that's another one," Alex warned him. "I made this style for hours!"

"Whatever you wears, whatever your hair looks like, you're still beautiful," Justin blurted out. It was one of the rules – no cliché talks.

But Alex didn't mind at all that time. She smiled at him genuinely, and both of them got up, Justin's hands in Alex's waist, and Alex's hands were already in his hair. Both of them shared a kiss again, making noises.

They pulled away minutes later, gasping for air, and smiling at each other.

"Did you realise this, Justin?" Alex said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his torso, and cuddle into his chest. "Maybe we fight with each other a lot, but then we cheer each other again, and without realising it, we spend time with each other the most rather than Max. It's kinda like, we are a couple from the first time, without each other knowing it. You get what I mean, Justin? A smart guy like you doesn't understand that's totally weird."

"I get what you mean," Justin replied softly. "Yeah maybe we do kinda like that. You know, a couple from the first time. But this time, it's different. It's real."

Alex tangled her hands into Justin's hair again, and pulled him into another kiss.

**AN: Maybe I was wrong after all! I really wanted to put romancey stuff here! Comments please!**


End file.
